


Artsy-Fartsy

by germans



Series: Morticia wants to die [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dolph is 19, Dolph is still German, Fluff, Headcanon-Based AU, I legit found this ship last night lol, I wanna d i e, M/M, Preston is 21, Work in progress hee hee, but not the creepy kind of German, its literally pure fucking fluff, maybe..., no ickey yuckie smut.., theatre camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germans/pseuds/germans
Summary: YumSynopsis:Dolph needs an internship as part of his Art & Design credits; Preston needs an intern. {Insert shitty cliche romance thingy here}





	Artsy-Fartsy

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All parts will be updated extremely slowly. Please be patient with me.  
> I have to write it all out on paper, and then, I have to type all of it with my shitty iPhone4s.

Preston looked at his client's resümee, and back up at the young man seated in front of him, beginning to read the gorgeous calligraphy that was his handwriting. Much to his dismay, it was all in German, which was indecipherable to Preston.


End file.
